lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Thunder
'''John "Johnny" Samuel Grant Thunder '''is a world renowned Australian-American archaeologist and treasure hunter known for finding and discovering many ancient and sought-after treasures around the most exotic locations in the world. Johnny started out as a mere intern at the Lego City Museum of History and Fine Arts, located within the titular American city, working for Professor Charles Kilroy, the owner of the museum. Thunder's first encounter with the world of treasure-hunting came in 1998, at the age of 15, when he was dusting off a painting of 1600s-era warlord Sir Henry Brighting and found a mysterious pattern within the painting. He reported this anomaly to Prof. Kilroy, who handed it over to proper treasure hunters at the time. Johnny left that world for seemingly the rest of his life until the year 2008, when Johnny was 25. It was during that adventure that he discovered the lost city of El Dorado. He was partially inspired by famous treasure hunter of the 30s and 40s, Jake Raines. Since then, he has been scouring the world for treasures, along with his friends, and his enemies, who are always in a race to find the artifacts before Johnny. Biography Early life John Samuel Grant Thunder was born on May 12, 1983 in St. Vincent's Hospital in Sydney, Australia. His mother, Martha Freeman, died very shortly afterwards, leaving Johnny's father and treasure hunter Joseph Thunder to raise the boy. However, in 1993, when Johnny was 10, Joseph set off on an expedition from which he never returned. But, before the elder Thunder set off, he sent a letter to his good friend and old treasure-hunting partner Charles Kilroy to retrieve young Johnny from the Thunder household. Kilroy did as instructed, and by the time he got there, Joseph had already left and Johnny was home alone, suitcase packed. Young Johnny and Prof. Kilroy, shortly after this, boarded a flight headed for the United States of America, which landed in Lego City, the location of Kilroy's home and place of work, the Lego City Museum of History and Fine Arts, where Johnny began work as an unpaid intern at the age of 13, in 1996. With his father absent for most of his life, Johnny looked up to legendary explorer Jake Raines as an idol. First brush with treasure In 1998, when Johnny was 15, he had unpacked a painting from a box of new artifacts that the museum had received in a donation. The painting in question was a portrait of famous 1600s warlord Henry Brighting. As Johnny was dusting it off, he noticed a pattern within the painting that resembled a map. Johnny told Kilroy about this, and the Professor sent the portrait to a couple of professional treasure hunters. Modern life In 2004, Johnny's childhood idol, Jake Raines, passed away, and Thunder was one of hundreds to attend the explorer's funeral. Thunder lived a relatively normal life in Lego City, and at the age of 24, in 2007, became the main curator of the museum, as Prof. Kilroy had retired. As the main curator, it was his job to make sure everything was in top shape for when visitors entered the museum. Late one night, Johnny was maintaining the objects and artifacts of the museum like usual, when he heard the noise of one of the building's exposed vents opening. He ran to the area, only to find an open vent. However, seconds after this, Thunder was knocked unconscious via a chair hitting him in the back of the head. What he would later find out was that the person who knocked him out (and the person who broke into the museum) was British Lord Samuel "Sinister" Bains, nicknamed so as he was a famous treasure hunter known for ruthless and horrible tactics that constantly evaded law enforcement. Johnny later awoke and saw what Bains stole: A supposed map to El Dorado donated by an anonymous source. Johnny worked with the police on this case and it became Johnny's first adventure, and one of the only ones where he worked alone. He eventually found El Dorado, although with Bains escaping capture. Finding the Golden Owl Having already been on the case for days prior, by April 9, 2011, Johnny was scouring the French countryside in search of the long sought-after Golden Owl treasure. He discovered the owl via unknown means and returned to the Lego City Museum. Upon returning, Dr. Kilroy informed Johnny of a new lead that they had received: The tomb of ancient Chinese emperor Qin Shi Huang, which still hadn't been found, even after the excavation of the stone soldiers in China in 1974. On April 10, Johnny, who realized that this could make him more famous than ever, decided to hire a local young reporter from the ''World Magazine ''reading articles: Pippin Reed. Dr. Kilroy also joined in on the hunt. Search for Qin Shi Huang's tomb On April 12th, 2011, Johnny hired a pilot to fly them to China. The plane in question was a small two-engine cargo aircraft. After arriving at the airstrip, the trio met up with the pilot near the plane, and right as they were about to board, an airport worker driving an assistance vehicle requested to check the plane's engines. The pilot complied, and seconds later, Johnny and everyone else had boarded the plane. However, hours into their flight, by the time they were nearing China, one of the aircraft's engines blew out, thanks to the aircraft repairman. The plane crashed and Johnny and co. were knocked unconscious. The Amber Room William Weston's fortune Disappearance of Josh Thunder Reuniting with father (Work in progress) Category:Minifigures